


All I Want for Christmas

by chamiao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 15年圣诞的双向暗恋小故事QwQ





	All I Want for Christmas

All I Want for Christmas

【意甲】波利/罗马尼奥利

茶腐玉

 

Andrea是在他的运动包里发现圣诞礼物的。

 

暗绿色的长方形礼盒不大不小，用金红缎带系住，掂在手里颇具质感。打开是一颗颗包装精致的巧克力，用圣诞铃铛和槲寄生做装饰，附赠一张手写贺卡。

 

“很高兴能和你成为队友，以后也要一起踢球。圣诞快乐！祝你今后每天都好♥️——Ale R”

 

他几乎是看到落款的一瞬间合上盖子，在空无一人的健身房四下环顾一番，又装作不经意地重新打开。Alessio专门给他准备了圣诞礼物？这小子，怎么对他这么好？

 

今天是球队圣诞节前最后一次在内洛训练，若说送礼时机确实再恰当不过，但队友间大大咧咧，都没有互赠礼物的习惯。没想到Ale不仅买了斯卡拉广场旁那家巧克力，还颇为认真地写下祝福，看得他极为受用。

 

不可否认Andrea对Ale很有好感，之前也跟他本人说是合得来的弟弟，天知道他们的口味有多大差异。Andrea要在训练外花尽可能多的时间做功课，才能勉强跟上Alessio不断跳跃的话题。

 

而现在收到的礼物像某种信号，或许Ale对他的感觉也不坏，又或许他该趁圣诞节做点什么，比如槲寄生下的亲吻不能被拒绝。Andrea体内流淌着冲动的血液，况且他这次根本不想遏制。

 

他开始推测Ale的行踪，刚吃完饭在餐厅打了一局游戏，下午训练前还要参加圣诞活动，现在估计在更衣室换衣服。Andrea毫不犹豫地放弃原本的健身计划，疾步走回更衣室，深吸一口气推开房门。

 

Alessio的确在屋里，可惜屋里并不只有他一人。Andrea粗略地环顾扫视，意大利籍、非意大利籍、一队、二队，至少有十几位队友围坐一圈，每人怀里都抱着Ale的巧克力。

 

大家一边吃一边和他开玩笑，他也笑弯了眼睛回应，看起来傻透了。说到高兴处，Kuco甚至用手肘夹住Ale的脖子，按着他脑袋一通猛揉。没人注意到门口微小的响动，此起彼伏的笑闹声应和圣诞歌曲，显得格外其乐融融。

 

Andrea面无表情地关上了门。

 

 

或许有人注意到了，Alessio几乎在门关上的一瞬间抬头，挣脱队友的钳制追出来。他刚才一直用余光瞥Andrea的动静，没想到对方在门口站了两秒不到，什么也没说就走了。

 

他揣度Andrea会不会因此生气，可又觉得这种想法未免自作多情，坦白说他只想送Andrea圣诞礼物，又怕意图太明显被他发现，索性给每人都准备了一份。可照现在的情形看，Ale又担心太不明显，以致于他发现不了。

 

所以他还是追了出来，在通道的拐角叫住对方，“Andrea！”

 

“怎么了？”被喊住的人皱着眉头回应，看上去有点不耐烦。

 

“礼物你看到了吗？”没察觉气氛异常的Ale追问道。

 

“嗯。”Andrea点点头，自觉态度不好，又僵硬地补一句，“谢谢。”

 

他没理由闹什么脾气，站在对方的角度想，专门为队友准备圣诞礼物还被人摆冷脸，简直太不应该。幸好Alessio没他想得那么多，闻言微微扯开嘴角，又迫不及待地问，“那你吃了吗？好吃吗？”

 

Andrea愣了一下，最终选择如实回答，“还没来得及吃。”

 

“这样啊……”Alessio连思考的步骤都省略，直接从兜里掏出彩色的包装纸递给他，“幸亏我留了一块，我最喜欢这个味道，你尝尝。”

 

Andrea没有回话，就在他犹豫要不要接过来时，Alessio已经帮他剥开糖纸递到嘴边。他没有办法拒绝，只好就着Ale的手把糖塞进嘴里。

 

入口的前几秒没有尝出味道，他的全部感官都在回忆Ale帮他塞进嘴里时，无意间触碰到下唇的指腹。等到终于回过神来，外层的巧克力壳已经被咬破，浓厚的咖啡香略带苦涩，而后在口腔中化作淡淡回甘。

 

没想到Ale居然爱吃这款，还以为他喜欢小孩子口味的Kinder。见他吃完，Ale看起来开心极了，两颗小酒窝在他眼前晃晃，问他说，“甜吗？”

 

“嗯。”Andrea认真思索一番，谨慎地点点头，然后得到了一个比糖更甜的笑容。

 

 

训练之余，球员们被安排进行圣诞宣传活动，Ale和队副一起参加给小球迷举办的招待会，Andrea则还像去年那般，扮成圣诞老人拍视频送礼物。

 

等到Andrea终于忙完，发现Ale比他早些结束，此时正坐在会议室的壁炉前取暖。午后的阳光里尘埃起伏，木柴燃烧发出细碎的噼啪声，空气中隐隐传来松油的清香。

 

“圣诞老人，你胡子怎么掉下来了，是去美容院做了脸吗？”刚刚回答完小朋友花样百出的提问，Alessio整个人都年轻了好几岁，看见Andrea还跟他开起玩笑，“驯鹿在哪呢，牵出去骑一会吧？”

 

“年年让我扮圣诞老人，队里就找不出别人了吗？”Andrea走到他身前，把乱成一团的胡子丢到旁边椅子上，凶恶的口气一点都不和蔼可亲，“驯鹿送给美容院作交换，你没得骑了。”

 

“好可惜……”Ale的眉毛一下子就垮下来，模仿小孩子的口气拉长了声调，“想——要——驯——鹿——”

 

“都说已经换出去了，”Andrea略带无奈地说，有点想打人，最终还是从红色大口袋里掏出一个小方盒，“不过还有这个。”

 

Alessio又惊又喜，他本来只想跟对方开个玩笑，没想到Andrea专门给他准备了礼物。他确信这并非球队派送时的剩余，毕竟盒子上没贴队徽，况且深棕色的盒子用牛皮纸包裹，满溢着Andrea要命的直男审美。

 

包装上的小瑕疵并不减弱Ale对礼物的热情，他从沙发上微微起身，一边道谢一边伸手去捞，“谢谢！”

 

谁知Andrea猛然后撤半步，把手藏到背后一本正经道，“交换。”

 

“什么交换？”被他的要求打得措手不及，Ale愣了一下才反应过来，“你刚才不是吃过糖了。”

 

不提还好，提起这个Andrea又要动怒，“队里每个人都吃到了，不算。”

 

“我可是把最喜欢的口味留给你了！”他使劲加重‘最喜欢’的读音，看上去有点不高兴。

 

“那我不管，”不讲理的Andrea决定法西斯到底，“现在不换就没有了。”

 

“换换换！”Ale果然立刻投降，打定主意先骗过来再说，却实在想不到什么好办法，有些着急地愣在当场，“可是……”

 

“礼物你这不是带来了么。”Andrea说着他听不懂的话，话音未落，脸已经凑上来，顺便把小礼盒塞进他手中。Alessio反应不及，只觉唇畔一片柔软，视网膜上投射出Andrea过于浓密的睫毛，槲寄生鲜红的浆果，最终只剩火焰燃烧时暖橘色的光斑。

 

 

Alessio很长一段时间缓不过神，眼前的状况远超过他CPU的处理极限。对比Andrea看上去若无其事，偏偏刚才还熟练得要命，像是之前进行过无数次演练。

 

他等待Andrea说点什么，是玩笑还是圣诞节专属惊吓，或者气氛太好情迷意乱也行，结果对方压根没提这个话题，而是一本正经地嘱咐他，“盒子里是仓鼠，你放的时候小心点，不要压死。”

 

“哦。”Ale的回应心不在焉，他现在想讨论的可不是仓鼠。或许他该像Andrea一般，把这当成件再正常不过的事，但压在喉咙口的冲动迫使他开口，“你……”

 

你不打算说点什么？他原本是想这么问的，可惜被推门而入的Mattia打断。后者对房间内发生过的事一无所知，以致于哪壶不开提哪壶，“你俩傻站着干嘛呢，还离那么近，Andrea要是高点就亲上了。”

 

“去你x的！”被吐槽的人温柔应道，回头朝Mattia呲牙，给了他一个和善的微笑，“宣传照拍完了？”

 

“咱俩不是一起拍的？”Mattia疑惑地看他一眼，不懂他这种没话找话的行为，“我还要问你拍完就跑，急急忙忙是去干什么呢。”

 

“你们先聊，我衣服还没换。”对话被Alessio强行打断，他绕过Andrea走到门口，拿着礼盒轻轻摇晃，最终只是对两人说，“待会见。”

 

“待会见。”胡子扯了一半的Mattia朝他挥手，转过头继续刚才的话题，却发现Andrea的目光久久落在房门的把手上，不知在想什么。

 

 

对于Ale的想法，Andrea同样摸不准，他不过是倚仗年龄优势表现得更加不动声色，并不代表真的驾轻就熟。他沉浸在揣摩对方关于那个吻的想法，训练时难免走神，连Gigio都成功过掉他一次。

 

Andrea在训练场上脾气一贯不好，被门将穿档的耻辱更加令他难以遏制，一腔怒火不知道冲谁发泄，难免展开无差别攻击。还是Alessio跑过来，拉着手说了许多好话，才勉强压住。

 

休假前最后一次训练，教练Sinisa并未布置太多训练内容，热身后分组打了两场对抗赛，天还没黑便已宣布结束。Ale回到更衣室，还没脱下训练服就惊得跳脚——刚才心不在焉随手把礼盒放进衣柜，现在盖子大敞，盒子里空空如也，连同整个衣柜都没有半分仓鼠的痕迹。

 

Alessio吓了一跳，里里外外找了两圈，急惶惶拉住隔壁柜的Ricardo，“队长，怎么办，我礼物丢了！”

 

“什么礼物？”难得看总是笑眯眯的Ale如此急躁，队长有心缓和一下气氛，满脸正经地说道，“要是吃的估计就找不回来了。”

 

可惜Alessio没被他的调侃逗笑，反而更加忧心忡忡，“是仓鼠。”

 

“什么？”Riccardo听到这个答案有些惊讶，若有所思地往Andrea的方向看去，后者的动作稍有停滞，复又低头整理柜子，留给他一个事不关己的背影。

 

“什么？？？”顺路听一耳朵的Suso远没有队长淡定，随即跳上长椅大声喊，“快把更衣室门关上，Ale的仓鼠丢了！”

 

 

这个圣诞假期前，米兰更衣室里尤其忙碌，不仅要完成休假前最后一次训练、拍摄圣诞宣传、准备即将到来的圣诞晚宴，还要肩负帮Alessio找仓鼠的重任。

 

幸好球员间的配合训练有素，后场球员防守住出口要塞，中场负责组织调度层层压迫，锋线上的几位则要找准时机，待到敌人冒头时一举擒获。

 

只不过这个敌人远没有球场上的对手凶狠，Honda在衣柜顶发现它时，它正专心啃咬从Ale衣柜里顺出来的小饼干。仓鼠戴了小小的圣诞帽，瞪着一双乌黑的圆眼睛装无辜，鼻头四处嗅嗅，模样怎么看怎么可爱。

 

“找到了！”他小声向队友传递信息，一边指挥就近几人包抄。谁知仓鼠默默放下饼干，猛然发力‘嗖’地窜下衣柜，一时间更衣室内鸡飞狗跳，众人纷纷下手却都差之分毫，最终还是Jack眼疾手快，于混战中找准站位，在它跑到柜底前一把捞住。

 

“Ale，你好好的带什么仓鼠，还嫌天天训练不够辛苦？”到底是师兄和他亲近，毫无顾忌地把大家想说的话说出来。

 

“对啊，也就是今天训练少，不然人都累死了，哪有精力帮你抓仓鼠。”队副在一旁随声附和，“而且你不是养狗吗，不怕被你家Rocco吃了？”

 

“这个……”Ale让他问得自己也迷糊了，Rocco应该不会吃老鼠吧，都怪Andrea，好好的买什么小动物。他止不住在心里抱怨，可若让他还回去，又怎么也不肯还。

 

队友们你一句我一句地吐槽，连一贯偏袒他的教练也被动静吸引到更衣室，问清缘由后板下脸训斥，“Alessio，你下次再把宠物带到队里，就等着跑圈跑到死吧！”

 

Ale没有像往常那样说笑调侃，装傻充楞把话题岔过去，反而抿起嘴有些不好意思，说是自己刚才走神没盖紧盖子，给大家添麻烦了。队友好奇他今天怎么转性乖乖挨训，唯独Andrea似乎想通了什么，一边把守在门口保持围追堵截的状态，一边闷头低低地笑出声来。

 

 

圣诞晚宴随夜幕一同降临米兰内洛，这是Alessio来米兰的第一个圣诞节，直到此刻才感觉到气氛与之前在罗马时截然不同。

 

他们身穿球队西装，Andrea打了条藏蓝色领带，更显五官英挺深邃，Ale则连三件套都不好好穿，偏要把马甲最上面一颗扣子解开，配上他的笑容也有点可爱。

 

晚宴的流程倒是大同小异，先是主席致词，高层和教练组随后发言，用餐过程中请到米兰当地音乐人，甚至包括一位Ale非常喜爱的小众歌手。Ale和Andrea坐在同一桌，中间隔了三个人，并不妨碍他数次伸长脖子和Andrea喊话。夹在两人中间，数次被骚扰的Jack终于受不住，提出要和Ale调换座位，还被Andrea满脸嫌弃地拒绝了。

 

酒酣耳热之际，队友们轮番上台表演，队长唱歌唱得很好，轮到Christian就变成了灾难。队员们难得聚在一起喝酒，互相串桌玩得不亦乐乎，Andrea倒不十分热衷，端起一杯香槟离席而去。

 

Ale追着他走出大厅，远离宴会中心的喧嚣，连空气都凉了几分。他们站在露台上闲聊，风从不远处的球场吹来，掺杂两三片细碎的雪花，落进掌心转眼就化了。

 

“下雪了。”Alessio很是惊喜，尽管畏寒，依然忍不住接下两片把玩。Andrea无奈地帮他把围巾系好，忽然听见他说，“过两天圣诞夜，你要没什么事的话，和我一起去安齐奥吧。”

 

他说完这句话就转过身，装作漫不经心欣赏雪景，注意力却高度集中，连对方的换气声都生怕错过。过了大概有一个世纪，终于听到身后静谧的空气中震荡出一声轻笑，随即传来肯定的答复，“好。”

 

 

End.

2017.12.25


End file.
